Elite Masters
The Elite Masters (also known as the Portal Guardians and the Elite Guardians) are a group of powerful Portal Masters who serve as the main protagonists of Skylanders: Heroes. The current group is led by Daniel, the Elite Master of the Pure element and the most powerful overall. History Since the very beginning, the Benevolent Ancients have watched over Skylands and its people, even though they usually did lazy jobs doing so. Despite their overall laziness, they did create magnificent things to help protect their world, such as the Core of Light. However, they also made regretful decisions, such as the creation of The Darkness. One of their creations, however, were kept a secret from the majority of the world for centuries. For some unknown reason, the immortal Ancients thought it would be a good idea to have spawns. How they managed to do it is of course unknown. These children were literally born with immense powers, harnessing the powers of the ten main elements. However, these children could not keep any control over their powers and, as a result, were literally locked away by their own parents in order to avoid any unintentional harm being brought to Skylands. Once they reached their teenage years, they grew tired of their incarceration and staged an escape plan. Using their combined knowledge and powers, they managed to blast a hole open from their reality and into Skylands itself. Unknowingly to the group however, the elemental explosion that blasted them into Skylands also created a new element in the process. This new elemental being quickly became their new leader (exactly how is not yet known) and soon taught them how to use their powers properly. They were also responsible for bringing the first Skylanders together. When the Arkeyans rose to power, the elementals from the elements of Air, Water, Earth, Life, Tech, Undead, Fire, and Magic intentionally created the events that would bring the Giants together to take down the robotic tyrants and become the first Skylanders ever known. With the fall of the Arkeyans and the disappearance of the Giants, the group of heroes knew that something had to be done if Skylands was to remain safe. Thus, they became the very first Portal Masters. Soon afterwards, more Portal Masters became recruited and not only protected Skylands, but also helped keep the Elite Masters at their most powerful. However, when Nefarion came to power and started killing off the Portal Masters, the Elite Masters grew weaker and eventually unable to defend themselves against Nefarion. Wizbit, one of the last remaining Portal Masters and Nefarion's imprisoner, attempted to cast a spell to help save the Elite Masters. Unfortunately, Nefarion found the heroes and interrupted the spell by blasting them with a lightning bolt in an attempt to destroy them. Instead of destroying them, the blast shed them of their physical bodies and back into their original dimension. Upon meeting the Ancients again, the Elites thought they were in a heap of trouble. To their surprise however, the Ancients were actually congratulating them. Seeing as how they managed to escape their elemental incarceration all on their own, formed the first Skylanders and Portal Masters, and created an entirely new element. They couldn't restore their physical bodies however. Instead, they opened up a new portal leading to a world that was just recently discovered, Earth, so that the Elites could continue to serve as the universe's protectors (and as punishment for escaping in the first place). Once on Earth, they seeked out pure human souls that suited to their respective elements. As the centuries passed, they would remain as one with these souls through multiple reincarnations. Now, Skylands has been introduced as a video game on Earth and the current incarnations of these elementals must now return to Skylands in order to protect it from new evils worse than Nefarion, while also finding a way to keep the Earth, their new home, safe from the evil-doers of Skylands. List of Elite Masters *Daniel (leader) - Pure *Sue (second-in-command) - Magic *Brad - Tech *Mike - Air *Wordsworth - Fire *Miles - Life *Ricky - Water *Yurei - Undead *Clay - Earth *Summer - Light *Draco - Dark Trivia *While they all serve as the main protagonists, the events of the series focus primarily on Daniel. *Their fate is similar to that of Eon's. *The Elite Masters were originally going to be hybrids between Skylanders and humans. However, this idea was eventually scrapped. *Some of Skylands' current residents actually descended from the Elite Masters' past incarnations. (e.g. Flynn descended from Wordsworth, Tessa from Miles, and Hugo from Brad). *Only four of the Elite Masters are related to each other in some way. Ricky and Summer are siblings while Sue and Draco are cousins. *Each of the Elite Masters wear the color of their respective element. **Some of them even have their element's color as their hair color. *Sue and Summer are the only Elite Masters to be female. **However, Summer won't become part of the team until the second book. So, Sue is the only female member on the team for the time being. *Brad, Sue, Yurei, Clay, Draco, and Summer have their respective elemental symbols somewhere on their attire or bodies. Category:BCtheBoss Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Portal Masters Category:Articles under construction Category:Protected Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Air Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Life Category:Tech Category:Undead Category:Fire Category:Magic Category:Skyverse Category:Light Category:Dark